When Dusk Settles
by Onyx Eyes
Summary: Evan and Rogue are forced to live together to attend another high school. While Evan deals with new life complications, Rogue is pursued by other men. Features a BoM member, an Acolyte, & newcomer Hakan Caraway. Onesided...Rovan?
1. The Crappiest School

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the punks, gangsters, and troublemakers at the school. But you can have them. I don't want them.

A/N: Rovan! It's a Rovan! I had too much sugar...

* * *

"All right, that's about enough," Logan growled when a spike missed his head by a few inches. "You're gonna be enrolled at the most ghetto school in town."

"Haha, very funny, Logan," Evan said, completely unconcerned. "And sorry about that, by the way."

"You bet your punk ass you're sorry. I'm on my way right now."

"To where?"

"To enroll you, like I said."

"Whatever," Evan muttered and walked out of the main room, intending to train somewhere else.

Logan watched him go, eyes narrowed. "Yeah, keep that up. It'll just make it all the better to see your face when you get your enrollment papers."

* * *

"But why that school, Logan?" the Professor asked.

Logan had just presented him with the so-called brilliant idea, and he was feeling more than skeptical about its success.

"It'll whip him up into shape, change his attitude a bit. Make him grateful for what he has here and make him respect the rest of us more," Logan replied.

"But how can you be so sure that he won't become one of those kids?"

"Evan knows better than that. I just think that this is something he needs to experience. Besides, if things get too out of hand, we can always get him out."

"And what if damage has already been done?"

"Just trust me on this one, Charles. I've been around the block twice as many times as those old timers have. The kid can handle it. And who said he'd be going by himself?"

* * *

"Whoa, you were serious!" Evan exclaimed as he stared in horror at the papers he found in the envelope.

Logan was trying very hard to hide his smirk. Rogue, who had received her own papers as well, glared at him from the other side of the room.

"And what the hell did I do to deserve his fate, too?" she demanded.

"Someone's gotta take care of him while he's there."

"And you chose me why?"

"Just thought you could use a personality adjustment as well."

"Screw that."

"No thanks."

"Smartass."

"Watch it, kid."

Rogue diverted her glare to the papers, about to tear them apart. Logan reached behind him and grabbed several copies of the papers and waved them at her.

She curled her hand into a fist. "Damn!"

"C'mon, Logan. You can't possibly be sending us to that dump school. You know they have animal sacrifices there?" Evan shrieked.

"Yeah, just be happy it ain't mutant sacrifices," Logan replied.

Rogue sent him a deadly look. He just grinned back at her. "I'll never forgive you for this, Logan."

"I'll get over it."

"You'll die with your guilt."

"Not anytime soon, at least."

"I hate you."

"Love ya too, Stripes."

Evan started to shake his head in disbelief as his gaze roamed over the papers. "This is crazy. Please say you're joking."

"I ain't joking, and you ain't staying. I already got you two an apartment at the other side of town close to the school. Your things are packed and waiting at the door."

"What!" Evan and Rogue cried in unison.

"Did you think you'd be drivin from here to there every morning? You'd have to wake up at four a.m. to do that. Naw, you get your very own two-room apartment and Scott's old car."

"There is no way in hell you're gonna get us to go along with this," Evan said darkly.

* * *

"No way, huh?" Rogue asked him as they looked around their apartment.

Evan ignored her and dropped his bags on the floor. The apartment was small and empty, save for a few pieces of furniture. At least it was clean. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "What do you think?"

"I think I'm gonna kill Logan the next time I see him," she said angrily, fingering her gloves.

"Yeah, well, save some for me," Evan muttered glumly. "Guess we'd better get to bed. Our first day starts tomorrow."

Rogue checked her watch. "It's only ten."

"This school starts at six thirty."

"Holy crap."

"I know."

He walked over to the hallway and inspected the bedrooms. "The rooms are pretty small, but they look decent."

Rogue followed him and looked over his shoulder. "I'll take that one. It has an extra window. Reminds me of my room when I was still in the Brotherhood."

Evan looked at her. "You still think about them?"

She scowled. "Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

A certain silver-haired individual with an annoying smirk crossed his mind. "Maybe."

"Well deal with it." She pushed past him into the room.

_Jeez, what pinched her ass all of a sudden?_ he thought.

The door shut in his face. Rolling his eyes, he went back to the living room to retrieve his bags.

* * *

Rogue bit her lip. She shouldn't have snapped at him. Why did her life have to get so complicated? He was angry at her, she knew. It wasn't as if she wanted to leave him like that…she was just too upset to explain further. Just when she admitted to herself that she liked him, he was mad…at her. It was all Logan's fault. If it hadn't been for him, she would still be at home, waiting for the right moment to tell him her feelings. Now she couldn't.

With a frustrated groan, she flung herself on the small bed and buried her face in the pillow. After a while she reached inside her bag and took out a small journal. Writing about him always made her feel better.

* * *

Evan unpacked his things and pushed his clothes into the readied drawers by the bed. It was going to be a long school year; he was going to the crappiest school in the world. With Rogue! Of all the students at the institute, it had to be her who came with him. Well, at least it wasn't Kitty. He was her friend and all, but he couldn't imagine living in a small apartment with her…she'd drive him crazy.

"Rogue does have issues, though," he said to himself. "Either that or it's PMS."

He sighed and flopped down into a chair. How was he supposed to survive? Sure, he was a little out of hand sometimes. Most times. All the time. But did he really deserve to attend Satan's school? He thought not. And most definitely not with Rogue.

* * *

The next morning Rogue and Evan reluctantly climbed into Scott's 1993 red convertible. They'd skipped breakfast, both feeling too sick to eat. Rogue started the car and sped out to the main road.

"You got the directions, Evan?" she asked him.

"Yeah, right here."

Following Logan's irritatingly accurate directions, they reached the school in no time. Both mutants frowned deeply at what they saw. The building itself was covered in spray paint and graffiti, and it looked about ready to collapse. The kids all looked like they came from freak shows: wild-colored neon hair, body piercings, tattoos, tattered clothes, leather outfits, skimpy get ups, and everything else not normal.

"We're gonna die," Evan muttered.

"Just stick with me and I'll drain anyone who messes with us," Rogue said and got out of the car.

Evan looked at her, his surprise partly from her deciding to use her powers and partly from her allowing him to tag along with her.

"You're letting me stick with you?" he asked.

She gave him a sharp look. "Isn't that what I just said? But if you want to be on your own, that's fine with me."

"No, I'm coming with you," he said quickly and hopped out after her.

"Thought so. Come on." She slung her backpack over her shoulder and cautiously approached the littered –and polluted– school grounds.

The other students gave her interested glances; her gothic appearance allowed her to blend in. But when they looked at Evan, their faces broke out into evil sneers. His uneasiness grew when a group of whore-looking girls who were smoking sent him suggestive and coy gazes. He ducked his head and walked close to Rogue.

Class hadn't started yet so the grounds were cluttered with bodies and stuff that smelled of cheap perfume, smoke, sweat, dirt, and B.O. Rogue glared at anyone who looked their way. Most quickly averted their gazes and withered underneath her angry green eyes. But some glared back. Evan was suddenly glad that she was with him. His uneasiness evolved to fear as several kids flicked open pocketknives and flashed certain body parts when they passed. Rogue, however, was unfazed by all this and continued to glare her hatred at everyone.

They made their way to the front doors but before they could get in, a group of punks and punkettes immediately barred their path.

"What have we here?" one guy with lime green hair, an ugly face, and missing teeth asked. He looked Rogue over and grinned. "This one's pretty."

"Yeah, unlike your mom. Now get your ass out of the way before I do it for you," she fairly snarled.

"Oh-ho! She has a sharp tongue!" he said, eyes glittering dangerously.

"She's a bitch," a girl with greasy blonde hair and a horse face hissed. "A little girl dog. Maybe we should burn her in the next sacrifice."

"Maybe you should go screw a donkey. You sure as hell resemble one," Rogue snapped.

The girl's face turned bright red in anger. "You smart ass wench!" She flicked open a pocketknife and took a step forward.

The ugly boy held her back. "No need to get violent, Rey."

"Why not?" Rogue asked dubiously. "You might be surprised at what could happen."

Evan set a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Rogue." There was a warning in his voice.

She shook him off and gave him an I-Know-What-The-Freakin-Hell-I'm-Freakin-Doing look. He backed off but eyed the offenders warily.

"So you're not afraid of us, are you?" the ugly boy asked.

Rogue stepped forward. "How about I deliver a kick at your crotch to answer that?"

His eyebrows raised in surprise. "You really don't know who you're dealing with."

"Then enlighten me."

"We're the Hellraisers, we take charge of this school on a daily basis."

"And I'm supposed to care why?"

His arrogant expression twisted into a menacing look. "You'd better watch what you say to anyone here. Especially us. Remember that." He moved past her and Evan, his comrades following. Rey glared at Rogue one more time before leaving.

The mutants watched them go, one deeply annoyed and the other feeling nervous. Evan turned to Rogue.

"You think they mean it?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter. If they try something…well, it's their funerals."


	2. Hakan Caraway

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, but I do own Hakan and Eyrie Caraway. I don't really want them anymore, though. Any bids?

A/N: Okay, next chapter. I'm a little sleepy right now so I may not exactly have any brilliant ideas for this chapter. And since I've been forbidden to drink soda or anything else with a lot of sugar, I may just fall asleep while writing this. O, what cruelties of the world to deny a young writer the healing effects of soda! ((sobs))

* * *

Rogue ignored everyone in the classroom and simply stared at her desk, listening to her headphones. She wished he were here. She needed him, though she never showed it. Now she was by herself in a classroom full of disgraceful misfits.

A paper airplane hit her head. She turned and flashed murderous emerald eyes at the idiot who threw it.

A classroom full of dead disgraceful misfits.

"Ms. Rogue, please face back to front," the pitiful teacher said, ducking from airplanes and spit balls that flew his way.

Rogue grudgingly faced the board but, like everyone else, didn't pay attention to the lesson. She was drumming her painted nails on the desk, impatient for class to end. Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned again, about to yell. Then she found herself staring into eyes an intriguing shade of blue.

He looked clean and refined; his curly brown hair was brushed back and his teeth sparkled white as he smiled. He was wearing a black biker outfit, but it was neat and spotless. Except for an earring in his right ear and a dragon tattoo on his left forearm, he looked rather normal…and attractive.

"Hi, I'm Hakan Caraway. What did you say yours was?" he asked her in a friendly voice.

"Rogue," she breathed.

"Nice to meet you, Rogue. So what brings you to a dumpy school like this?"

"Duty. I have to take care of my friend Evan while he's here on punishment," she replied then gave him a curious look. "What about you?"

"Actually, I'm here for the same thing. I have to be bodyguard for my younger brother, Eyrie. He has to attend this school until my parents get their house built closer to Bayville High."

"That's where I usually go to school."

"Oh, are you a sophomore or a junior?"

"Sophomore."

"That's what grade Eyrie's in. I've already graduated high school, but the staff here doesn't know that. In fact, I've already graduated college. I'm twenty-one."

Rogue gaped at him. He looked younger than twenty with his boyish face and smile.

"Yeah, a little hard to tell, isn't it?" he asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Oh well. Guess I've never looked my age." He studied her for a while.

She lowered her gaze, uncomfortable under his scrutiny. Several paper balls hit her desk, but she ignored them. Only she and Hakan existed right now.

"So," he said after a moment, "where do you live?"

"In an apartment with Evan. It's only temporary, though. Once his punishment lifts, we go back home."

Hakan's eyebrows rose. "You live together?"

Luckily for Rogue, her blush was hidden underneath her heavy makeup. "It's not what you think. We live with other kids at the institute–" She shut her mouth, realizing she'd said too much.

"Wait a minute. You live in Xavier's School for the Gifted?" he asked.

Warily, she nodded her head.

"Then that means–" he lowered his voice, "–that you're a mutant?"

She nodded again, a little shamefully.

"Hey, don't look like that. I like mutants. Well, most of them. My brother's one."

Her head snapped up, eyes wide. Hakan grinned at her. "Think your Xavier will take him in? He's never had any mutant friends."

"Yeah, the Professor always welcomes mutants in. What's your brother's power?"

Hakan's eyes dimmed a little. "His powers are probably the worst in the world. No one should have to go through that…"

Rogue waited in for him to continue, concern surfacing on her face.

"No one can touch his skin. If they do, it's instant death," Hakan said, a note of sorrow laced in his voice.

Rogue sat back, shocked. _And I thought I was cursed. Poor kid. He's had it worse than I have._

"That's my power," she said quietly. Hakan watched her, all traces of a smile gone from his face. "Except I don't kill anyone with just a touch of skin. I absorb their memories, and powers when it comes to mutants. They usually lose consciousness or go into a coma. But if I hold on long enough, then I can kill, too."

* * *

Evan waited for Rogue outside her class. He hated this school, hated the kids, hated the adults. He had to watch his back every minute in case some crazed person came up and stabbed him. This is was very close to hell.

Rogue finally came out of the class and waved goodbye to a tall guy dressed as a biker. When she faced Evan, he was sure that her cheeks were tinged with red.

"Who was that?" he asked her.

"Oh, no one. Just some guy in my class." Was that giddiness in her voice?

Evan shrugged, just wanting to go home. He shared all but one of his classes with Rogue, which was better than nothing. It had been a tiring day and he just wanted to get to sleep. Or die. Whichever.

He followed Rogue outside, but was surprised when she handed him the keys. "You take the car. I got another ride."

"With who? You're not talking about that one dude, are you?" he asked her.

She was growing impatient. "Listen, he's got a bike and you know I haven't ridden one in forever. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay."

"Whoa, wait a sec, girl." He grabbed her arm. "Do you even know this guy? And do you remember what kind of people go to this school? What if he tries something?"

"Don't worry about me, Evan," she repeated. "He's all right, and I can take care of myself."

She left, leaving him standing there. This was the second time that day that she'd surprised him. Instead of snapping at him like she normally would, she just assured him that she would be all right. He shook his head. She was harder to figure out than he thought.

* * *

Even as she climbed on the motorcycle, she couldn't forget about him. What would he think if he knew where she was going with Hakan? Probably just concern for her safety. He hadn't actually told her he liked her, and he didn't show it either. Shrugging inwardly, she started the bike and felt Hakan climb on behind her.

"Okay, you ready?" he asked, raising his voice to be heard above the roar of the engine.

Rogue instantly felt warm. He had sympathized with her in the classroom, and she knew that he understood her pain.

"Hey, what about your brother?" she asked.

"He has his own ride home," he replied.

She nodded and secured her helmet on. "Here we go."

* * *

Evan checked his watch and frowned. It was after eleven, and she still hadn't come home yet. He shouldn't have let her go. What was he thinking? His friend was out there with some madman…..what if she got hurt?

Worried, he stood and started to pace. He didn't know where she was; he could do nothing. Maybe he could ask the Professor? Yes, he'd do that. But then Logan would probably force them to stay here longer. No, he couldn't risk letting Logan know about his predicament.

"Dammit, Rogue. Why do you have to do this to me?" he asked out loud.

It was eleven thirty. Where the hell was she? Dread knotted his stomach when he thought about her hurt, alone somewhere. He shook his head violently. Her powers would keep her from harm. Right? But what if that guy had a gun and shot her? What if he did something without using skin contact?

_What if she finds out what I've been thinking?_ he thought grimly.

Pace, pace, pace. He was wearing out the carpet already. What he really wanted to do was shoot out a few spikes to relieve his stress. But he couldn't when he was away from the institute. Pace, pace, pace. He was so restless. He needed to do something. Something that involved impaling. Impaling a certain biker's chest. Pace, pace, pace.

"Gah, where is she?" he demanded to thin air. "What can I do? I'm killing myself here."

There was a jingling sound of keys outside, and then the doorknob turned. Evan shot to the door and pulled it wide open. Rogue stood there, perfectly fine with a surprised expression on her face.

"You're still up?" was all she asked.

Evan was torn between hugging her in his relief and strangling her in his fury. "Where the hell have you been?"

She pushed him out of her way and entered the apartment. "Out. But I'm home now."

"Do you know what time it is? I was dying of worry! What did you think you were doing, staying out all night–"

She was watching him with an odd look on her face. "You were worried about me?"

"What do you think? Yeah, I was damn worried about you! You–"

"I'm pretty tired. I should go to sleep." She walked toward her room.

Evan gazed after her, his mouth wide open. When he figured out how to speak again, he bellowed, "ROGUE! I WANT AN EXPLANATION!"

He stormed into her room and pushed the door open. She'd already changed into her green nightie and was getting into bed. The look she gave him was exasperated.

"I'm tired, Evan. Good night. I'll tell you everything in the morning."

"You sure as hell will! I'm coming in here at dawn–"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. Now go away." She climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets over her, turning her back to him.

He stomped out of her room and slammed the door behind him, seething.

* * *

It was Saturday. No school. Rogue opened one green eye and squinted at the sunlight that filtered through her blinds. Evan hadn't burst in her room in his fit of rage like he'd threatened. He was probably as tired as she was, staying up all night. She'd been touched by his confession of being worried about her, but she also felt guilty for making him fret.

Memories of Hakan and last night rushed back to her. She blushed as she remembered her actions. Never would she have guessed that she was…that she could…well, she wasn't regretting it. But she did feel like she was betraying him…both of them. Whose heart did she really belong to?

Sighing, she threw the covers off her and sat up. She was meeting Hakan again tonight and she had a feeling that Evan would pose a bit of a problem. Deciding on just sneaking out for the day, she reached for her journal and began to write in it.

* * *

Evan awoke to the sound of a door closing. He shot up in bed, remembering that he was supposed to hear Rogue's explanation. He leapt off and stumbled out of his room to hers. When he saw that she wasn't in there, he checked the whole apartment.

"Rogue?"

The sound of a motorcycle's engine reached his ears from outside. He went to the window and pressed his face against the glass. There she was, on a shiny black bike, riding away from the apartment. He pounded on the window and yelled her name. But she was unaware of him and was soon gone from his sight.

_She's gonna get herself killed on that thing,_ he thought angrily and raced to the bathroom to change.

When he was refreshed, he grabbed his skateboard and exited the apartment, making sure the keys were with him. He risked breaking his neck by skateboarding down the stairs. But it got him to the apartment garage faster and he hopped into Scott's car. As soon as he was on the road, he kept sharp eyes and ears out for her. He didn't follow a direct path; he just went where his instincts told him to go.

"How the hell am I supposed to find her?" he muttered under his breath. Then he slammed his foot on the brake when he realized that there was someone in the middle of the road. "SHIT!"

The car jolted to a stop and the damn old lady hurried to the sidewalk as fast as her bony legs could carry her. She waved her cane at him threateningly and yelled out some very ungrandmotherly curses.

"Up yours, you stupid hag! Next time I'll just run you over!" Evan yelled back. Normally he wasn't this rude, but his frustration, anger, and concern over Rogue had frayed his nerves very badly.

As he drove past her, he honked the horn loudly, causing her to jump in fright. _If she gets a heart attack and dies, it's gonna be totally my fault. Damn._

* * *

Another Disclaimer: No, I don't own the old lady. She's that annoying hag from Final Fantasy 10 who sells the sucky weapons in Kilika. Muahaha…die, old woman! ((runs after her with a giant mallet)) 


	3. Awkward Moments

A/N: Have you guys seen the episode "Shadowed Past" lately? (Well, not on TV since they finished it) It's the one where Rogue has dreams of Mystique's memories and Kurt finds out that Mystique is his mom. Well, I happened to see Evan in a sleeveless shirt in that episode while I was working on this fic. Needless to say, I floated...

* * *

Rogue stopped the bike in front of a newly built house. She got off and quickly straightened her hair and clothes. Then her gaze roamed over the house, and she was impressed with how it turned out. She walked up the cement steps and rung the doorbell. It made a clear ringing sound, very different from the last one. 

She still didn't know why she came here; it was probably the wrong time. But something had been eating at her and she needed to clear a few things up. So she waited, shifting from one foot to the other, growing more uncomfortable by the minute.

Finally, the door opened. "Hey."

"Hi," she said with a smile and stepped in.

* * *

Hakan walked the streets with his hands in his pockets, a happy expression on his face. Rogue was quite an individual, and even though she couldn't touch like his brother, he was hoping for a future with her. He felt as if he could trust her…enough to lend her his precious motorcycle. Her being a mutant would make their relationship even more interesting, especially when she introduced Eyrie to this Professor Xavier of hers. 

He let out a wistful sigh as he thought about his brother finally meeting people like him. Eyrie's childhood had been a difficult one ever since his powers kicked in at the tender age of nine. Hakan had been a caring older brother, and he protected Eyrie from many of the sorrows that could befall a young frightened mutant. He couldn't wait for his brother to meet Rogue…they would definitely get along. She was supposed to meet Eyrie later for lunch at their house.

A small smile lifted Hakan's lips as he thought about the pretty goth girl. As soon as she'd walked in the classroom, he knew that there was something different about her. And he knew that there was something different about her friend Evan, too. He chuckled quietly as he considered himself having his own mutant power that detected other mutants. But seriously, Rogue was special. He'd never had a relationship before, never even kissed a girl. And with Rogue's condition, he probably never would. But he'd find a way to get around her powers. She was too good a catch to give away, too beautiful a person to let go.

And besides, he thought with a very wide smile, she was full of surprises. Her little "escapade" last night was most intriguing.

* * *

"Dammit, this sucks!" Evan growled loudly after driving around town for three hours with no luck in finding her. "Now I gotta go back to the institute." 

He turned the car around, about to do just that, when he realized that he was almost out of gas. Sighing heavily, he proceeded to drive to the nearest gas station. He got out of the car and started to fill her up when the voice he wanted to hear least in the world called out to him.

"HeyDanielsfancyseeingyouhere," Pietro said as he zoomed over to him.

"What do you want?" Evan barked.

Pietro's eyebrows rose in surprise. "What'supwithyou? Roguethrowyououtoftheapartmentalready?"

Evan glared at him. "How did you know about the apartment?"

"Everyone knows about it," Pietro replied, speaking slower. "Right, guys?"

"Uh, yeah!" Fred called from their jeep.

Lance was trying in vain to shoot the gasoline in the tank, but with Todd hopping in the jeep, he could barely get a drop in.

"Toad, would you cut it out?" he snapped.

"Shouldn't have given me that ice cream cone, yo," the other boy said, still hopping. "I'm hyper."

Evan was developing a headache from watching Todd's movements, the smell of the gasoline, the stress of not being able to find Rogue, and lack of sleep. "Just buzz off, Maximoff, I'm not in the mood for your crap."

"I'm not in the mood for my crap, either. Actually, I came to you to ask about Rogue."

Evan's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What about her?"

"Whoa, no need to look at me like that. Just wanted to know how she was doing."

"Why? Why would you care?" Evan demanded.

"Jeez, what IS it with you? Can't I ask about a former family member?"

"No, cuz she's part of my – of our family now. With the X-Men." Flushing, he finished filling Scott's car and paid through the Pay-At-Pump slot. Then, without another word to Pietro, he started the car and drove away.

The silver-haired boy watched him go, his face serious. Did something happen to Rogue?

* * *

Rogue waved goodbye, disappointed that the person she came to talk to wasn't home. Oh well. Maybe tomorrow. Right now she needed to get back to the apartment. She had a feeling that Evan wasn't home, and she needed to change her clothes again for her lunch meeting with Eyrie. She straddled Hakan's bike and thought about where he would be while she was with Eyrie. 

She kept thinking about this until she reached the apartment garage. Quickly, she made her way to her apartment and opened the door slowly. She peeked in and, when she was convinced that Evan wasn't home, hurried inside.

Rogue wasn't normally one who worried about appearance, but Eyrie wasn't just anyone. He was another mutant who had powers similar to hers. She dug through her bags and was, for the first time in her life, glad that Kitty had snuck different clothes into her wardrobe. She held up a simple pair of hipster flares, a long-sleeved but snug fitting lilac shirt, matching green gloves, and a pair of white tennis shoes. She dressed quickly then went to the bathroom to check out herself. Her usual goth makeup wasn't on, and she decided to leave it that way. Maybe she could change her hair…

Busy trying out different hairstyles, she didn't hear the front door open. Just as she decided to tie her hair in a ponytail with her white streaks streaming down the sides of her face, Evan walked in…shirtless.

The two stared at each other for a long while, both mesmerized by the other's appearance. Rogue took in Evan's well-muscled chest, shoulders, and arms while he gazed into her face void of makeup, her clothes, and her hairstyle. Then–

"Hey! Get the hell out of here! I'm not finished!" Rogue screeched.

"What the !#$& did you think you were doing, riding out of here on some #$& motorcycle! I've been looking for you all morning, and I still want your $#$&(&$# explanation!" Evan yelled.

Rogue tried to push him out, vaguely aware of her palms on his firm chest. He was apparently aware of it as well, for he was pushed out rather easily at first. Then he reached out and grabbed her gloved wrists and pulled. She stumbled forward into him and felt them falling. His strong arms wrapped around her and held her to him as he took the full impact of the fall. Rogue got the wind knocked out of her, but she was sure that Evan was feeling worse. She tried to roll off him, but his arms still kept her in place.

"Evan, you okay?" she croaked out.

"Ow, yeah," he replied.

"You wanna let me go?"

"Huh? Oh." His dark cheeks glowed red as he loosened his hold.

She got off him and brushed herself off. Clearing her throat, she said, "I gotta go."

"Wait," he called but she'd already walked out the door. "Damn."

* * *

She missed being in his arms. He'd always made her feel secure, especially when she needed the comfort. And that was what she needed right now as she rode Hakan's motorcycle to meet Eyrie. 

She followed his directions to another set of apartments. This looked bigger and better kept than the apartment that she and Evan lived in. She was nervous…what if they didn't like her? What if she accidentally hurt them? Only one way to find out.

* * *

Evan had taken a shower and was once again searching for Rogue. He had a stony expression on his face as he drove around again. 

_Why exactly am I doing this? So she was somewhere last night. So what? She's all right. Why do I still want to know where she went?_

He frowned as he realized that he was wasting his day over something unimportant. Just as he was about to drive back to the apartment, he saw the guy in Rogue's class walking in the other side of the park.

"Hey!" he called out and drove over.

Hakan saw him and waited, a smile on his face.

Evan glared at him as he pulled up. "All right, tell me where you took Rogue last night."

Hakan tried to keep the amusement out of his eyes. "She didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Then maybe you're not supposed to know."

"The hell with that – I have a right to know where my friend's been all night and since she's not about to tell me, I'm asking the punk who was with her!"

Hakan shifted into a contemplating position. "You shouldn't get so angry. It'll give you high blood pressure."

"Quit being a smartass, I want to know where Rogue's been!" Evan yelled.

Hakan was enjoying provoking the boy's temper. He checked his watch. "I'm sorry, but I have to get home. Nice talking to you…Evan, was it? Later." He turned and ducked into a narrow space between two nearby buildings.

"Get back here!" Evan roared after him. Then, feeling a headache coming on, he decided to just go home.

* * *

"Please, come in," Mrs. Caraway invited. She was a pleasant looking woman with graying hair, twinkling eyes, and a warm smile. 

Rogue entered the apartment, still feeling nervous. "I – I hope you were expecting me, Mrs. Caraway. I'm not sure if Hakan got the chance to tell you about–"

"Oh, don't worry about it, dear. Hakan called us this morning and, in six minutes, told us all about you. He also said that you would be joining us for lunch. Amazing how fast that boy can talk sometimes," the older woman mused. "But come, make yourself at home."

Rogue nodded and sat timidly on the sofa. She felt like an invader of their home. The apartment was nicely furnished and very clean. She didn't belong here, with her gothic ways and cursed skin hidden underneath Kitty's clothes. Before she could ask herself again why she was here, a boy with long brown hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes so much like Hakan's walked in. Like his brother, he looked young for his age – around thirteen or fourteen. He was wearing a blue sweater, baggy jeans, and gloves. He smiled shyly at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Ah, Eyrie. This is…um…" Mrs. Caraway's brow furrowed as she realized that Hakan hadn't mentioned Rogue's name.

"Rogue. Just Rogue."

"Yes…Rogue, this is my younger son, Eyrie. Now why don't you two acquaint yourselves while I make lunch?" Mrs. Caraway suggested and disappeared into the kitchen.

Eyrie sat down on the sofa opposite of Rogue and smiled again, this time looking downward. "Hi," he said in a soft voice.

"Hi," she replied. They sat in awkward silence until she blurted out, "So you're a mutant?"

He looked up again and nodded, pain flickering in his eyes.

_Ouch. Shouldn't have asked that one._

"Um…did Hakan tell you about my powers?" she tried again.

His expression was surprise. "You're a mutant, too?"

_Apparently, he didn't._

"Yeah."

"What can you do?"

Rogue held up her gloved hand. "I absorb people when they touch my skin. Memories, mutant powers…they all flow into me. I usually knock them out or put them into a coma. It's not a pleasant feeling."

"But they still live," Eyrie guessed. He looked at his own glove-clad hands in despair. "I can't touch at all. At least you – even if just for a moment – can touch another person. If I so much as tap someone's skin, they die."

Rogue didn't know what to say. What would one say to a boy who just told them that he could kill with the slightest touch?

"Hey." She reached out and enfolded one of his hands in her own. "I live at an institute…well, not right now since I'm on Evan-watching duty, but it's Xavier's School for the Gifted. Your brother suggested that I take you there to meet the Professor. He'll want to help you control your power, like he's helping me. So you want to come over some time?"

Eyrie looked at her with a hopeful expression. "Could I?"

"Of course."

"And no one will treat me like a freak?"

"We're all mutants at the school. You don't have to worry about them, although you still have to be careful…"

"So we're sort of alike, you and me. We have to stay away from people so we won't hurt them."

"No, you don't have to stay away. I just choose to. It's easier that way for me." Rogue gave his hand a squeeze. "How about I take you for a visit after Evan and I are allowed back?"

"I think I'd like that. Yeah."

* * *

Wanda looked up, annoyed, when the boys burst through the door, embedding the doorknob in the wall again. "You guys really should try to enter in a less loud and damaging way." 

"Says the girl who almost destroyed half the city looking for her father," Lance retorted.

"I wasn't right in the head, you moron," she snapped.

"I'll say," he muttered and walked toward the kitchen, only to find himself attacked by the dishes. "Wanda!"

Pietro walked in, looking uncharacteristically serious. Wanda saw him and frowned.

"What's wrong with you?"

"We met Daniels at the gas station. He was really pissed off about something. I think it had to do with Rogue."

"Hmm, did they get in a fight?"

"I don't know, but I do know that she disappeared. Did you by any chance see her anytime today?"

"Actually, you missed her," Wanda replied, turning back to the television. "She was just here a few hours ago, looking for one of you."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter took a while to post up. My computer had a virus and a bunch of wurms, and my parents freaked out. So let's summarize: 

Rogue went to see someone this morning, apparently one of the Brotherhood boys. Hakan spent the morning walking around …and he's supposed to see her tonight. Evan encountered the Brotherhood at the gas station and went home, where he and Rogue had an awkward moment. They ended up falling to the floor, then Rogue got up and left, both feeling embarrassed. While Evan later encountered Hakan at the park, Rogue went to meet Eyrie and decided to take him to the institute when she was allowed back. Then we find out that it was Wanda who Rogue had spoken to at the beginning of the chapter and she stayed to wait for one of the boys, and probably ate breakfast while she was there.

I have a bunch of quizzes to study for this week, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be coming. Reviews would be nice.


	4. Remy's Appearance

A/N: Yes, I realize that I'm not getting a lot of readers for this fanfic, but that's okay. I like writing this and that's enough to keep me going. Besides, I do have a few devoted readers, hehe. So anyway, I thought I'd get started on this chapter before my computer dies.

* * *

Rogue left the Caraways' apartment at four in the afternoon. She didn't have to meet Hakan for three more hours so she decided to go home. Evan was most likely there, but she was a little tired and needed a nap. Hopefully she could sneak in without facing him; it would save them both the inevitable awkwardness.

After she parked Hakan's bike in the garage, she went up to her apartment and quietly went in. As she shut the door behind her, she saw Evan sprawled on the couch, asleep with an icepack on his head. Maternal instincts took over and she went to him to adjust the icepack and drape a blanket over his sleeping form. Then she tiptoed to her room to take her own nap.

* * *

Eyrie was noticeably in better spirits after Rogue's visit. His mother smiled when she saw the lightness in his step, as if some of the emotional weight he'd been carrying for so long had disappeared. Now he had hope that someday he could touch again. Even if it was only a possibility, it was better than wallowing in despair.

Mrs. Caraway turned back to the dishes and thought about Rogue. There was an unmistakable aura of sadness surrounding the girl. She'd been polite enough, even timid, during her visit. Yet Mrs. Caraway sensed a deep feeling of sorrow, anger and fear within her. It was easy to detect the strong emotions, for they had been in Eyrie at one point in his life. But his brother had been there to protect and cheer him. Somehow, she believed that Rogue didn't have anyone to comfort her when she needed it most. She could easily be observed as lonely; her quiet nature and neutral expression verified that. But she also seemed to yearn a friend, or at least a companion she could turn to when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

The woman sighed, but a second later a smile lit her face. Hakan himself needed someone to belong with. The man was good-hearted, but he didn't believe in everlasting love for a soul mate. It was time that he was proven wrong.

Mrs. Caraway's smile grew wider as matchmaking daydreams that included her older son and Rogue filled her head. Never mind that Rogue was incapable of skin-to-skin contact. Hakan was afraid of touching girls anyway, the shy boy. He would probably be horrified to find out that his mother was thinking of pairing him up with Rogue. Well, maybe not horrified. He may actually be happy.

* * *

Two hours later, Evan woke up. He was surprised to find a blanket covering him and the icepack firmly on his head. Was Rogue home? He sat up and listened. The apartment was quiet. Pushing the blanket and icepack away from him, he stood and went toward Rogue's room. The door was closed so he slowly turned the doorknob and looked in. She was sleeping on her side at the edge of the bed. She'd taken down her hair, and the white and auburn tresses were fanned out behind her on the pillow. Her expression had transformed to a peaceful one, not the indifferent or scowling expression that he was used to seeing.

Evan slipped inside and soundlessly walked over to her and gently shifted her body toward the center of the bed. She made a small sound in her sleep and unknowingly changed her position to one that suddenly caused her to look rather alluring. He started to sweat as he stared down at her figure, back arched upward and strands of hair draped over her neck. He bit his lip, tempted to reach out and touch her. But he knew what would happen if he did so he tore his gaze away from her and left the room.

What had happened just then? Rogue was his friend; he wasn't supposed to see her the way he did. But then…he was a guy. He couldn't help it. Just like he couldn't help being bothered about where she'd been last night and possibly what she'd done. He didn't like thinking of her with another guy. Was he overprotective or was he…jealous?

Evan shook his head viciously. _I can't be jealous! If I were, then that would mean that I had feelings for her, which I don't. Right? Jeez, if I did Kurt would attack me. But then, I could always take him on. He isn't that tough and if it means defending my right to feel for Rogue, then – Whoa! What am I thinking?_

He ran to his room and thumped his forehead on the wall several times, bringing his headache back to life and sending several spikes flying in every direction. _Crap. I need the icepack again. And a pair of pliers._

* * *

Hakan was once again walking the streets (it seemed to be a favorite pastime of his). Only one more hour till he saw her pretty face again. Hopefully her "friend" wouldn't pose as a problem. He had a feeling that Evan was seeing her as more than just a friend. Well Hakan Caraway always welcomed challenges…even if this was his first one over a girl.

He was thinking of making dinner reservations at a nearby restaurant when a man dressed in a trench coat stepped into his path. In his hands was a deck of cards, which he shuffled loudly as he watched Hakan with abnormal black and red eyes.

Hakan eyed him warily. "May I help you?"

"Maybe. Depends," the stranger replied, his voice thick with a Cajun accent.

There was no one else around so Hakan crossed his arms, keeping his guard up. He was an expert street fighter and a brown belt in karate, but something about the other man gave him the feeling that his fighting skills wouldn't be enough if he had to engage in combat.

"Yeah, well when you figure it out, let me know," Hakan said and took one cautious step forward.

The stranger stopped shuffling his deck and let out a mysterious smile. "Name's Remy LeBeau, known as Gambit to many. You know someone Remy's been keepin his eye on."

"And who may that be?"

"My chere. Rogue. You gettin too close to Remy's territory, monsieur."

Hakan glared at the Cajun. Rogue never mentioned another boy in her life besides Evan. And just as he would fight Evan for her, he'd fight this insolent man with demonic eyes.

"I think 'Remy' oughtta back off and find another 'chere,'" he said, a deep warning in his voice. "Rogue's with me."

"Not wise to get Remy mad. Keep away from Rogue and Remy won't have to hurt you."

"And why should I keep away from Rogue?"

"You have no claim on her."

"And neither do you."

"Touché, monsieur," Remy said, amused. _This one's interesting._

Hakan frowned. What game was this Remy LeBeau playing?

"But Remy be placin his claim on the chere soon. Don't need no rivals in his way. He eliminate anyone who comes between him and Rogue."

"Don't count on it. It'll be harder to get rid of me than you seem to think. Besides, Rogue told me herself that she'd unsure of where she stands when it comes to guys right now."

"On contraire," Remy said, "the chere's just in denial. She come around to Remy soon enough. And when she do, you better be out of the picture, hear?"

Hakan's glower only amused the Cajun farther. "If you want me out of the picture so badly, maybe you'd better show me you've got what it takes to remove me."

Remy heard the challenge in his voice and grinned. _He don't know what he doing, challenging me. Fool human._ "Remy would gladly, but time's up. Remember what he said. Till next time."

Hakan watched as he flipped backwards and disappeared in the late afternoon shadows, leaving a glowing card floating down toward the ground. It suddenly exploded, sending Hakan into the wall behind him.

_Ow…so the Cajun's a mutant, huh? He'll have to do better if he wants me gone._

* * *

Rogue's eyes popped open as her instincts told her that she was going to be late. The clock sitting beside her confirmed that. 6:45. She shot out of bed and ran to the mirror to check her appearance. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes were wrinkled. She straightened her hair and clothes and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Then she tied her hair back up in a ponytail. When she looked presentable, she rushed out of the room.

Evan was nearly road kill as Rogue flew past him and out the front door in a flash of green. He stared after her, eyes wide. Now where was she going? Probably to meet that guy again. Evan tried to convince himself that he didn't care, but he really did. He cared about her.

He walked to the table where his keys sat. After debating whether or not to go after her, he grabbed the keys and left the apartment just as the sound of a motorcycle split through the early evening air.

* * *

Remy shuffled his deck impatiently as he waited for the moron to show up. He was leaning against a tree in front of the new boarding house. If he stayed too long, people would get suspicious. His attire didn't exactly let him blend in and his red-on-black eyes were enough to make someone think that he was the devil. After his little talk with the human man who was making moves on his chere, he was feeling rather pissed. And if he had to wait one more minute, he was going to charge the whole house.

But luckily, the front door opened and the boy appeared. He was about to retrieve something from the jeep when the figure leaning against the tree watching him intently caught his eye.

"Hey," he called out, sounding annoyed. "You need something?"

Remy grinned to himself and slipped his cards into his coat pocket. "Maybe. Depends."

* * *

Evan had lost sight of Rogue. After all, he'd gone after her on his skateboard instead of Scott's car. His legs were starting to cramp so he decided to rest on a nearby bench. Just as he sat down, he heard something that made his blood freeze.

"That's him!" a raspy old voice screeched from behind him. "That's the cursed young whippersnapper who nearly sent me to an early grave!"

Evan turned in horror and found the old lady he'd almost ran over this morning standing a few feet away. And behind her were several other hags carrying rolling pins, pots, brooms, canes, and even a pitchfork. Some adjusted their stockings and aprons as they glared at him.

"Get him!"

The next moment, Evan found himself being chased by a mob of murderous old ladies intent on beating him to a pulp. The crones could really run! He had to hop on his skateboard and grind down a stair rail to slow them down. They had to lift their skirts and hobble down the steps carefully, for fear of falling and breaking a hip. Evan rode full speed toward home, leaving a few spikes behind him. A while later, he heard a howl of agony and winced.

_If whoever stepped on that bleeds to death, it's gonna be TOTALLY my fault! Damn!_

* * *

Remy saw the boy's fury written clearly over his face. He could tell that his presence was unwelcome and his words were even more uncalled for, especially the discussion he'd presented.

He sent the boy a smirk and a small salute. "Don't forget what Remy said, mon ami. Good bye."

Pietro watched the Acolyte leave. He glared daggers at the back of the Cajun's head as he curled his hands tightly, forcing his nails to dig into his palms.

* * *

A/N: Bleh, another short chapter, and even shorter sections. Sorry everyone…I just didn't feel like writing in specific details. Well, I added Remy in this chapter (first time I included him in a fic) but I didn't bother with his accent. He should be in later chapters since I've decided to give him a main role. If I don't get too many reviews after I post this one up, I may pause with this fanfic and start writing the upcoming ones (people are still waiting for My Patience's End "). 


	5. The Acolytes & Rogue's Journal

A/N: Need…sugar…need…rush. Need…rehab? But anyway, thanks for all your reviews! Looks like I won't be pausing this fic Need…sugar…need…soda. Soda! Soda! Soda! Soda! Soda! Soda! ((passes out))

* * *

Evan slammed the door behind him, his heart thundering in his chest. He'd rushed up the stairs to his apartment, only to find that the crones had taken the elevator. He had to dodge the swings of their household weapons as he ran to his door. Now they were outside banging on it, their old voices shrill with crazed anger. Hopefully someone would come and take them away.

He slowly backed away from the door and dropped his skateboard next to the living room table. How'd he get himself into so much trouble? Logan would never let them return to the institute at this rate, and Rogue would be furious. Evan snorted bitterly. Maybe not. She'd probably be all right with it as long as she could keep seeing her new boyfriend.

_Whatever,_ he thought wearily and walked toward his room.

* * *

Remy fiddled with his retractable pole, bored. He was sitting in the main room of the Acolytes' hideout. John was lying on the couch conjuring fire figures, equally bored. Remy glanced to his left and saw Piotr sitting in a corner, quietly reading a book. Magneto hadn't required their services for quite a while, and the atmosphere had been dull.

Finally, Remy tossed the pole aside and stood up. "Remy be goin for a walk now."

"To spy on the sheila?" John asked, still focused on his figures.

"Oui."

Piotr glanced up after turning a page. "The strange, quiet girl?"

"Oui."

"Oh." He looked back down at his book, quickly losing interest in his teammates.

"Why do you bother?" John demanded. "She's a gothic bitch who hates you."

"All part of the fun, mon ami. Adieu." He turned and left.

The minutes went by in silence after the Cajun's departure. The only sounds were the soft hiss of the fire and the occasional turning of a page.

John eventually got irritated enough to blow out his figures and sit up. He glared at the Russion. "Why don't we go find some action, mate? This dump's a bore…and so are you whenever your nose gets stuck in a book. Like now."

Piotr shook his head without looking up. "You go ahead. I want to finish this."

"Come on! Have a little fun once in a while! We could trash the park or scare the people at the mall into crapping! It'll be awesome!"

"My mother brought me up better than that. You go on. Just leave me out of it."

John's mouth dropped open as he stared at his friend in disbelief. Piotr…a mama's boy? The guy sure didn't look like one.

"You can't be serious."

Piotr glanced up, now feeling a little annoyed. "Why not? In Russia my parents taught me to be a sensible and moral person."

"More like a dull and boring person…" John muttered.

"I heard that."

"Well did you feel very moral when you pounded the X-Men and the Brotherhood?"

Piotr flushed and raised his book higher over his face. "There I had no choice. I felt terrible, of course, but Magneto–"

"Magneto, Magneto…why do you take that guy's shit, anyway?"

Piotr scowled and reverted to his metal form, the process echoing through the large room. "Because otherwise, he'd twist me into a pretzel. Like so." He reached for Remy's pole and, using just the fingers of his right hand, deformed it into a bent and twisted puzzle.

"Remy's gonna be pissed."

"I will give him my apologies."

"Well, I see your point. About the Magneto thing, I mean." John shuffled his feet. "So you're here because of blackmail? Magneto will crush you like a tin can if you don't do what he says?"

"It's not only that. He is threatening to harm my family as well."

"Oh, right. Forgot about that. Sorry, mate."

"Don't worry about it," Piotr said and returned to his normal form. "Now go on. I will stay here and finish my book."

"Well okay, then." John waved goodbye and walked toward the exit. The park sounded like a good place to cause trouble.

* * *

"Remy LeBeau? That bastard talked to you?" Rogue asked Hakan.

He nodded as they passed by the fountain. "I take it you don't like him much?"

She scowled. "No. The ass has been spying on me lately, and I'm not even sure if he's reporting to his leader or just doing it for personal reasons. Either way, it freaks me out."

Hakan smiled to himself, relieved that she wasn't interested in the charmer. "So, next topic. How long till you and Evan move back to your institute?"

"I don't know. Whenever Logan damn feels like letting us back, I guess," she replied.

"Logan?"

"Oh, he's one of the older –probably oldest– mutants living there. He acts like a father to me, and he can do a hell of a job of it sometimes."

"I see."

Rogue brushed her hair from her face when a gentle breeze blew against her. "He's the one who taught me to ride."

"Really?" Hakan perked up in interest.

"Yeah. The man's annoyingly strict and protective sometimes, but he's a good guy."

"Think Eyrie can handle him?"

Rogue grinned. "Yeah. Your brother's really nice. It kind of surprised me."

"How come?"

"Well, I guess I didn't expect someone with powers like that to be a nice person. But I'm probably just thinking about me."

"You don't think of yourself as nice?" Hakan asked, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"No. I act like a bitch to most people."

"Well you're pretty nice to me."

Rogue grinned again. "Something about you dispels my bitchiness and brings out my softie side."

"I'm special, huh?" he asked, smiling back at her.

"Hn. Maybe," she replied teasingly.

He mocked a gasp. "Did Rogue just tease me? Yes! I may now die a happy man. Come, let us find a cliff from which I may dive, reveling in this momentous happiness. No, really. Come on."

She actually laughed out loud at that. He watched her, a soft look in his eyes. It gave him a mysterious joy to watch her happy. It was as if…she needed to be that way. More often.

"Caraway, you're a riot."

"I am, aren't I?"

"Well, we should go before it gets too cold–"

Insane laughter from the other side of the park cut her off. She whirled around and spotted Pyro A.K.A. St. John Allerdyce blowing fire at people. They screamed and ran away from the giant flame horse he'd created.

"Ugh, Pyro!" Rogue growled in disgust.

"You…have some very interesting friends, Rogue," Hakan remarked as he watched the fire horse stampede around the park.

"He ain't my friend, he's with Remy," she said and stalked over.

Hakan followed her, wondering exactly how many enemies she had.

"PYRO!" she yelled.

The Australian turned and grinned when he saw her. "Well, if it isn't the sheila. Remy went out to find you earlier." His gaze went to Hakan. "And this must be your human boyfriend. I thought Remy made it clear that you're not supposed to be with her, mate."

"And I thought I made it clear that he can't get rid of me so easily," Hakan shot back and stepped closer to Rogue.

"You should be glad that it's me you're telling that. Remy's been in a pissy mood lately, and he wouldn't hesitate to charge your ass and blow you up. I, on the other hand, just want some fun." He redirected his fire horse to charge at them.

"I'm not letting you or any other damn Acolyte ruin my evening, you got that?" Rogue shouted and, pushing Hakan from the horse's path, ran full speed toward John, taking off one of her gloves.

He tried to quickly turn his horse to burn her, but realized too late that he himself should have run for it. She leaped at him and tackled him to the ground, cutting off his fire supply and therefore vanishing his horse. Her hand pressed against his cheek, and they both felt the tug of her powers acting up as she absorbed him. Hakan watched this from the distance, shock in his eyes as she pulled her hand from John's face and staggered to her feet. John was unconscious on the ground.

Rogue walked over to Hakan and pulled her glove back on, but didn't help him up. _Now that he's seen my power, he won't want to have anything to do with me._

"Sorry you had to see that," she muttered, not looking at him.

He stood up and reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't look so glum. I've seen my brother's powers work before and trust me, they're a lot worse. What, you think you scared me off? Besides, I think that Australian guy deserved it, and he'll survive, right?" He hoped that his lame reassuring words were enough to make her feel better.

They were.

Rogue looked up, the fire back in her green eyes. "Yeah, he did deserve it, didn't he? But I think we'd better take him somewhere. Everyone's staring."

Hakan looked around, and sure enough, the people who had seen it all were whispering to each other and pointing. Rogue glared at them; she'd saved their lives and all they thought about was the process by which she had done it. Hakan steered her away from them and picked up the unconscious boy. He then slung John over his shoulder and followed Rogue out of the park.

Remy, who had remained hidden in a tree, watched them leave. He didn't like how John had gotten involved with them, and he liked even less seeing the human still with Rogue. What did he have to do to force the guy to stay away from her?

* * *

Evan had changed into his bedclothes and was ready for bed. It had been a tiring day and he needed a little sleep. Say…thirteen hours? The crazy old women had left a few hours ago, yelling, "WE KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE, SONNY! WE'LL BE BACK!"

He was about to go into his room when a little white journal sitting at the end of the hall caught his eye. He approached it and picked it up, thinking that it was a school agenda that Rogue had dropped. Flipping through the pages, he looked to see if they had any homework. Not that it mattered to him; he wasn't the best student in the world and homework wasn't a part of his vocabulary. But if they wanted to return to the institute, they'd have to keep their grades up. Somehow. Through a miracle, maybe.

In his sleepy haze, the words were a blur. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the first page again…and blinked, startled. The words on the page had nothing to do with school at all. They were about a boy that Rogue was obviously interested in. Evan was suddenly wide awake as he went to the living room and sat down on the couch to read the journal, all respect for other peoples' privacy gone from his mind. The first entry read:

_((I shouldn't have snapped at him. Why did my life have to get so complicated? He's probably mad at me now. It wasn't as if I wanted to leave him like that…I was just too upset to explain further. Just when I admit to myself that I like him, he's mad at me. This is all Logan's fault. If it hadn't been for him, I would still be at home, waiting for the right moment to tell that boy my feelings. Now I can't.))_

Evan's brow furrowed. Did she mean…him? He remembered two nights ago how Rogue had slammed the door in his face after he'd declared his disapproval of her thinking about the Brotherhood. Was this entry about him? He flipped to the next page and read the second entry.

_((Even as I climbed on Hakan's bike, I couldn't forget about him. What would he think if he knew where I was going with Hakan? Probably just concern for my safety. He hadn't actually told me he liked me, and he didn't show it either. So why do I feel like I betrayed him?))_

Evan swallowed and read on. The second part of the entry was separated, as if she'd written it at a later time.

_((Hakan took me…somewhere today. And never would I have guessed that I was…that I could…well, I wasn't regretting it. But I do feel like I'm betraying him…both of them. Whose heart do I really belong to?))_

_Say wha-?_ Evan thought in alarm. And what exactly was it that she'd done? The entry was based on last night, when she'd come home late…when he was worried about her. Was she…able to touch that Hakan guy? Did she…do something? With him? Evan felt jealousy, a sharp streak of it, fill his being. Okay, he admitted it: he liked Rogue. But what now? She was getting to like Hakan. Evan raised an eyebrow and grinned. Keyword: getting. That meant that he still had a chance.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was due to come out yesterday when it was my birthday, but I ended up writing another fanfic –Hi, I'm Baka– instead of working on this. Tomorrow I have school so I'll be able to brainstorm the next chapter instead of listening to my boring teachers yap about pointless crap ((ooooo, I'm a poet ")). 


	6. The Right To Fall

A/N: I've been reading a few more fanfics and I realized that I'm losing my touch at writing. I've grown a little lazy and neglected to write in the usual amount of details I'd write in any of my stories. So I'm going to try to make this chapter a little better than all the others. You guys might be wondering why I wrote in that John and Piotr scene…I haven't decided if I'll continue to include them in later chapters, but I couldn't resist writing a whole section just for them. And since Kosumi was wondering about how Pyro would get involved in all this, it's gotten me thinking on how I should redevelop the whole story But anyway, I'm starting to rant, and I don't usually do so. Here's the next chapter! ((BTW, someone wanted me to kill Hakan off…lol, I didn't create the guy just to have him killed in the middle of the fanfic. So I apologize…he's gonna live ))

* * *

Remy nudged John's side with the toe of his boot. The Aussie grumbled then slowly regained consciousness. He looked up into the disapproving demon eyes of his Cajun teammate.

"Morning, mon ami. Sleep well?" Remy asked sarcastically.

John groaned and brought a hand to his aching head as he sat up. He was on the hard floor of their hideout, and he'd obviously been out for a while; all his muscles ached. "What the hell happened?"

Remy crossed his arms. "Rogue sucked you dry, that's what happened. What were you doing causing havoc at the park, anyway?"

John blinked several times, willing his eyes to adjust to the light of the room. "Entertaining people with a parade?"

"Try again."

"I was just looking for some fun, mate," John said irritably.

Remy nearly huffed in annoyance. "And you call yourself an Acolyte?"

"I call myself an unpaid employee who has nothing to do!" John yelled, then immediately regretted it. He groaned again as pain shot through his head and cradled it in his hands.

"Yeah, well don't let it happen again. Rogue's boy toy dumped you in a back alley. Lucky for you I was around." Remy turned and walked a few steps. "But next time, I may not be there to save you."

John glowered at the floor since he was, at the moment, unable to glower at Remy. "What do you see in her? She's the weirdest person in the world with the most problems. You're asking for trouble, playing this game of yours. And it may affect me and Piotr."

"I disagree; if there's anyone with a lot of problems, it's Magneto's daughter Wanda. As for trouble…I live for it. And if you don't want to get affected by what I do, I suggest you behave yourself and keep away from Rogue."

"I didn't even know she was there! Ow, my head…"

"Well, just behave and you won't risk running into her. Take Piotr's example, why don't you?"

John snapped his head around to look at the Russian, who was still sitting in his corner reading his damn book and ignoring them. "Are you crazy?"

"No, just being sensible. Now…" Remy reached behind him and revealed the twisted remains of his pole. "Would someone mind explaining this to me?"

John shot a look at Piotr, who finally glanced up from his book. "You gonna give him your apologies now, mate, or am I doomed to follow your example and destroy his future weapons as well?"

Remy's eyebrows rose in surprise as he looked over at Piotr. "You did this?"

Piotr didn't move or speak for several seconds; he just sat there looking like a cornered deer. Then he calmly closed his book and stood up, hands clasped neatly in front of him. "You see…it all started when John asked me why I take Magneto's shit…"

* * *

As much as Hakan disliked bringing her to a sober mood, he needed to know more about her friends and enemies if he wanted Eyrie to join Xavier's school. "Listen, Rogue…I know you've only known me for a day, but I need to know more about your life and the people you're acquainted with." At her self-conflicting look, he added, "For Eyrie."

"Oh," she said.

They were in Hakan's apartment, which was pretty near his family's. She took a seat on the couch, her eyes on her hands. He sat next to her and waited. She sighed before looking at him, her eyes searching his face.

"What I tell you can't be repeated," she began hesitantly.

He nodded.

"We can't risk exposure…"

Again, he nodded encouragingly.

She stared down at her hands, silent. She was obviously debating inwardly if she should reveal the school's secrets to a human. Did she trust him enough? Maybe. Would he keep quiet? Maybe. But would she get into trouble for telling him?

_Hey, Logan kicked you out of the institute. He had this coming,_ a voice said in her head.

_But what about the Professor?_ she argued.

_He doesn't need to know._

_He'd find out once I go back._

_Hakan's a good guy._

_Yeah, but he's a human._

_He has a brother who's a mutant. He needs to know if he can trust you._

_Oh, so now I'm the one who's being questioned about trustworthiness?_

_Just give the guy the information. Admit it; you trust him._

After ending the argument with herself, Rogue looked at Hakan again, who was still sitting patiently. "Xavier's school not only helps mutants to learn how to control their powers…it helps us cope with who we are. We're known as the X-Men and we train nearly everyday to learn how to make use of our powers for battle purposes."

Hakan's face grew concerned. "Battle?"

"We're not the only mutant group in Bayville, but we're the good guys. There's the Brotherhood, for instance. I used to be a part of them before I joined the X-Men because when my powers first manifested, I was scared and tricked into joining them. Then there are the Acolytes, the group where Remy and John belong in. They're one of our tougher enemies since their leader is Magneto, and–"

"Okay, hold on," Hakan interrupted. "You're part of the X-Men, and the Brotherhood and the Acolytes are your enemies?"

"Yeah." Rogue replied. "I know you're worried about Eyrie's safety, but the new recruits don't have to join in the fights."

"Actually, it's not his safety I'm too worried about. It's all of yours," he said.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about the rest of the students. They're used to being cautious around me, and they'll adjust to Eyrie pretty quickly. 'Course, they'll have to be even more careful, but…"

"He'll be all right. He's used to keeping his distance from people."

"Yeah…so am I."

They sat staring at different directions for a few minutes, both silent. Then Hakan cleared his throat. "Tell me more about the X-Men."

"There's really nothing more to us. We do have a few adults who fly the jets and stuff–"

"Whoa, hold up. You have jets?"

"Uh-huh."

"Um…Eyrie's kinda scared of heights."

"Don't worry about that, either. Like I said, the new recruits don't have to join our fights."

"Why exactly do you guys fight, anyway?"

Rogue turned to face him. "Magneto, a mutant who's considered the master of magnetism, wants mutants to rule the world and crap like that. The Professor sees a future where humans and mutants live together peacefully. When Magneto tries something, it's our job to squander his plans and kick the Acolytes' asses."

"I see," Hakan grinned. "What about the Brotherhood?"

"They're just a bunch of misfits my adoptive mother Mystique recruited. But when we're not tearing each other's hair out, they're okay. Two of them, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, are Magneto's kids."

"Interesting. So you're sort of related to your opponent?"

"Yeah, kind of. Mystique's son Kurt is also an X-Man, and therefore my adoptive brother. Kitty, my roommate back at the institute, goes out with Lance from the Brotherhood. Amara's one of our newer recruits, and she's friends with Tabitha, a former Brotherhood member. Evan and Pietro have been rivals for some time now. Logan's nemesis is Sabertooth, who's also with Magneto. The Professor and Magneto have been friends since like forever, but because they have different views on how mutants should present themselves to humanity, they're technically enemies right now." Rogue paused to take a break. "As for me, you know that Remy is my unofficial stalker. So we're all tangled in various relationships, but we deal with it."

"Wow…sounds like a complicated life," Hakan remarked.

"It is, but I'm grateful for it. I mean, I felt pretty much like a pinball being bopped back and forth between foster homes a few years back before I ended up with my foster mother Irene."

Hakan looked at her sympathetically, but she brushed it off.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't need your sympathy."

"Sorry. I'm a sucker for young people with difficult lives."

"It's not so bad anymore. Well, until Logan sent me and Evan over here." She frowned for a moment. "But what do you think? Will Eyrie like living at the institute, based on what I've told you so far?"

Hakan thought for a moment. Then he nodded and grinned. "Yeah, I think he'll like it. It'll be better than what he has now; at least the other mutants will understand what he's going through."

Rogue's face darkened. "Hakan, no one can understand what he's going through, even the other mutants. In fact, none of us can understand each other's feelings toward our powers; they're all different."

"But…you at least have some idea what he's feeling, right? You know how he deals with it?"

"Yeah…but I'm the one who's taking it harder."

* * *

_((I went to visit the Brotherhood today, looking for one of the guys. It was too bad he wasn't there, but at least I got to spend time with Wanda. She's actually a decent person, once you get through the anger and vengeance thing. Well, maybe I'll get to see him tomorrow.))_

Evan frowned at the page. Why was she looking for someone _there_? And WHY were there so many guys in her life?

_((I had lunch with Eyrie Caraway today, Hakan's younger brother. Eyrie is my age, with a power similar to mine…except his kills instantly. I feel like I can relate to him, both of us being untouchable and all. I hope that when Evan and I go back to the institute, the Professor can help Eyrie. I don't care about me anymore; I just want Eyrie to be able to control his powers so he can touch again without killing anyone. The kid needs love. I don't.))_

This entry tugged at Evan's heart. Did she really think that she didn't need love to live? What kind of life was she seeing ahead of her? Given her mutation, probably a pretty dark and lonely one. Evan's expression darkened. Hakan, however, was obviously changing that. He'd have to do something about Hakan…the guy was suddenly proving to be a big nuisance. He glanced back down at the journal and turned to the next page.

_((Am I actually feeling something stronger? I think I am…even if I'm not supposed to. Even if I can't. I think…I'm falling for him. Me, Rogue. The bitch who doesn't have the right to fall.))_

Evan pressed his lips together tightly. Who was she talking about now? Him? Hakan? Or even Eyrie? The point was that she was feeling something for one of them, and he had to know who.

* * *

A/N: Hmm…not exactly how I wanted it to go. The discussion between Rogue and Hakan took longer than I expected, but I don't feel like taking it out. I think that I'm slanting toward ooc again… Oh well. And to answer Anime addicted's question, I'm now fifteen 


	7. Sunday Morning

A/N (6/27/05): Good Lord Almighty! It's been TWO flippin' years since I even lifted a finger to update a fanfic. I swear, this chapter was originally scheduled to debut on January 4, 2004!

Hello, everyone! You may not remember me, but I am the authoress Onyx Eyes, recently raised from the grave! I am SO sorry for this. I started this fanfic my sophomore year in high school and now I'm going into my senior year a better writer!

Today I reread this fic and my reaction was this: I pushed the keyboard away, slammed my forehead into my desk, and cried. Yes, cried. I was absolutely appalled at the ooc-ness and the weak plot and the occasional spelling errors. What an insult to X-Men! Shame on me. I promise all of you, from this chapter on, it will be better. (I really don't feel like rewriting and reposting the previous chapters…what's done is done, and what's lost is lost…like all my readers, for example, lol. Come baaaaaack!)

Also, after much consideration, I have decided that I no longer like Hakan and I will go ahead and take a previous reviewer's advice and kill him off. Well, not really. But I'll tell you now that he's not gonna be a happy camper by the last chapter.

Lemme see if I still have it ((cracks knuckles)) Here we go!

* * *

Sunday morning dawned and Rogue rose with the sun. She'd arrived home past twelve and found that Evan had gone to sleep. Following his example, she had escaped into the arms of slumber as her head hit her pillow. But something had been bothering her. She rubbed her eyes and tried to remember what it was. There was something missing from her room…ah! Yes, her journal! It wasn't in its usual place under her pillow when she'd groped for it last night; only, she had been too tired to clearly grasp the devastation of its absence.

Now she jumped out of bed in alarm, her eyes desperately scanning the floor, desk, and bed for it. She fell to her knees to peek under her bed and under the other furniture in the room. Nothing, except for the occasional lost sock and dust bunny.

What was she going to do? The thought of someone reading it, especially someone she knew, turned her stomach. She'd die! The humiliation and embarrassment she would face…argh, she didn't even want to think about it. But where could the journal have gone? She never took it out of her room since she'd gotten there. Never! But…

Her eyes widened as she slowly straightened up, horror filling her being. One name screamed in her head, the name of a dead man if he was found guilty.

EVAN.

* * *

As exhausted as he was, Evan could have slept through any natural disaster. Well, the heavy hand that delivered a painful smack to the side of his head was no natural disaster, and it was effective in rousing him from sleep. He groaned and brought a hand to the throbbing spot as he reluctantly opened his eyes to look at his attacker.

Rogue's expression of dark anger quickly dispelled any lingering desire he'd had for sleep. She was still in her orange and green pajamas, her face free of makeup and her hair tousled. Had she not been glowering at him like she wanted to strangle him at that very moment, he would have asked her if she wanted to join him in bed.

"I'm gonna ask you once, Evan Daniels, and you'd better tell me the truth," she growled, her hands clenched into fists. "Did you take a white journal from my room?"

Evan's heart skipped a beat and he started to sweat as his mind flickered to the little journal that was hiding comfortably beneath his underwear in his drawer. He was in for it now. He'd read every single one of her entries with all the eagerness of an irrespective snoop, and he had learned a few things he was sure she didn't want anyone to know. It was wrong of him, and he deserved the merciless pain she would surely bestow upon him. That would be the only way he would come close to repenting, and that would be the only way he could walk out of this as a man.

"No, I did not take a white journal from your room," he said finally.

Well…so much for walking out of this as a man.

She leaned forward a bit, her face shadowed with suspicion. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, I'm sure."

Sighing, she whirled around and marched toward his door, her hands rubbing her temples. "Fine, I believe you." She left the room muttering about the lost object and what she would do if someone had even cracked it open.

Evan shuddered at the colorful descriptions of her fading words as she walked down the hall. Technically, he hadn't fully lied to her. The question was "Did you take a white journal from my room?" No, he did not take a white journal from her room. He found one on the floor. So he was only a half-liar. Right?

Wrong. He sat up and buried his head in his hands. He'd have to own up sooner or later…that was inevitable. She was going to hate him, and that was the thing he feared the most. Never mind that he would spend the next few weeks nursing no less than twenty bruises and perhaps a broken bone or two. She was going to hate him.

Truth be told, he had liked her for a long time, even when they were still at the institute. It was just that he had done everything in his power not to acknowledge it. He could just see everyone's reactions if they'd known. The new recruits would probably have teased him to no end. Scott, Jean, and Kitty would have immediately escorted him to be examined by Mr. McCoy, thinking that he'd most definitely lost his mind. And Kurt…he would have popped Evan into another country. That is, after suitably beating him up.

Anyone would agree that it was actually dangerous for people to know about his feelings. Well, for him, anyway. Even he was questioning his own sanity. He couldn't remember exactly when he'd begun to like her or why. He just…did.

* * *

_Logan, you're the biggest asshole who ever walked the face of the earth. I hate you,_ Rogue thought heatedly. _This is all your fault._

How was it that he'd gotten two underage teenagers living by themselves in an apartment? This wasn't even legal! But then, there was Professor Xavier, who could mold officials' minds to making an exception in their case. Why had the professor gone along with this stupid idea? Evan's attitude hadn't much improved and his behavior was still far short of gentlemanly, not to mention that his eloquence was just about as charming as mud. What were they trying to prove?

She hadn't undergone a miraculous improvement, either. Sure, she'd met and befriended Hakan and Eyrie, but she was still Rogue. Besides, when she and Evan returned to the institute, she'd probably be forbidden to hang out with Hakan again. The guy was twenty-one, for crying out loud. He was old enough to drink while she couldn't even vote yet. Was this a bit criminal?

Overall, the disappearance of her journal was solely Logan's fault. If he hadn't sent her here, it wouldn't have been missing! She was ready to march back over there and slap him silly. Not that it would do much good. He'd barely feel it and she'd just end up hurting her hand. It was so unfair.

She was driving around town absently, not caring where she went. It was when she stopped at a red light that she heard a familiar voice calling from the sidewalk.

"Hey, Rogue! Like, I'm totally glad I found you!"

Rogue looked to the right and found the valley girl running toward her, waving. Luckily for Kitty, there were no other cars driving up the other lanes. Well, she could probably have just phased right through them if there were.

She reached the side of the convertible and hopped in. "I was worried I was gonna get lost and this part of town is so, like, creepy."

"What are you doing here?" Rogue asked her as she put on her seatbelt and fixed her hair.

"Oh, I just wanted to come visit you guys. You know, to see how everything is and how you're holding up," Kitty replied, grinning cheerfully. "Actually, I snuck here by myself because everyone at the institute was so, like, stingy and wouldn't let me borrow their cars."

The light turned green and Rogue stepped on the acceleration. "That probably wasn't such a hot idea, Kitty. It could have been dangerous."

"Don't be such a worry wart. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself," Kitty said, waving her hand dismissively. "So anyway, how are you and Evan doing?"

"I'll tell ya. Ever since we got here, all I've been thinking about was murdering Logan," Rogue told her in a hard voice. "Evan and I are getting on each other's last nerve, the school is filled with students who were shipped straight from hell, and my journal's lost!"

"Your…journal?" Kitty asked, her ears perking up in interest. "As in…a diary?"

"No! It's a journal! A journal!" Rogue insisted as she turned a corner. "I don't keep wussy things like diaries!"

Nevertheless, Kitty was giving her a wry look and a knowing smile. "Like, it's okay, Rogue. You're allowed to be girly once in a while."

The older girl's hands were tightening on the steering wheel and she was seriously contemplating just driving off the nearest bridge.

"Anyway," Rogue said through gritted teeth, "I think this whole idea is a waste of time. I don't even know how long we're supposed to stay here."

"According to Logan, you're stuck here until you and Evan die from misery," Kitty chirped unsympathetically.

"That's what he told you?"

"That's what he told everyone who crossed his path."

Emerald eyes narrowed and glinted dangerously. Wolverine was going to pay dearly. Very dearly.

"What about Storm? Did she have anything to say about this?"

"Yep. She told me to tell you and Evan, 'Good luck.'"

Damn Logan! He even had Evan's aunt brainwashed!

_Just wait till I get back there, you smartass punk. You're going to regret sending me here…_

Kitty was looking out the side of the car at the shoe stores that beckoned to her temptingly. "So where are we going?"

Rogue snapped out of her thoughts and glanced sideways at her. "I wasn't really planning on a specific place. Where do you want to go?"

She instantly realized that she'd made a mistake in asking that question, for Kitty was slowly turning to face her with a maniacal look of pleasure in her eyes.

* * *

"Oh, come on, Rogue! Like, lighten up and try something on!" Kitty whined, pushing an armful of flimsy summer dresses at her friend.

"Kitty! I said no! And they're pink! PINK! I hate pink!" Rogue yelled and pushed them back. "Why the hell did you bring me here?"

"You're the one who drove, silly," the younger girl reminded her, grinning. She placed the pile on a nearby chair and picked up a flowered one to examine it.

"Yeah. I drove to the parking lot. I parked the car. But YOU dragged me to this store!" Rogue glared distastefully at the dresses surrounding her. "Ugh…they're _all_ pink!"

Kitty was now holding the dress in front of her, gazing at her reflection in the full-length mirror. "I think you'd look good in pink."

"I think I'd drop dead if I ever wore that damn color."

Kitty only laughed and tossed it back in the pile. "Same old you, huh? Well hey, there are other stores in the mall. I'm gonna be here for like another hour so you can go ahead and check them out if you want."

"Gladly," Rogue muttered and stomped out of the dress shop, dodging a saleswoman who came at her with a hot pink skirt in her hands.

There were more than the usual number of people at the mall today, and their loud voices were grating on Rogue's already strained nerves. They stayed back from her as she passed, though, since she'd donned her normal green and black getup and heavy makeup. She was really in no mood to be here, but she couldn't just drive off and leave Kitty behind. So she slumped down on a bench next to the fountain and stared off into space.

"Don't look so sad, chere. Remy come here to cheer you up," someone said from behind her.

"Go away. I don't feel like dealing with you right now," she said without even bothering to turn around. This was the last thing she needed: a smooth-talking Cajun who wouldn't take no for an answer.

He walked around the bench to stand in front of her, his hands in his pockets. "Aw, don't be like that. You make Remy sad when you treat him so callously."

She glanced up at him in annoyance. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Could ask you the same thing." He crouched down so he was level with her face. "Why you have to go and play so hard to get, chere? You could just let loose and be with me, then everything be fine."

"Or you could get a life and get it through that thick head of yours that I don't like you," she countered. What did it take to get rid of him?

Obviously a lot. He only looked more determined to bring her around. "Tell you what, Remy follow you around for all of today, never leaving your side." He held up his hand to stop the flow of affronted curses that she opened her mouth to spout. "Then he leave you alone for good. Deal?"

She paused in consideration. Was that all there was to it? No, couldn't be. There was something else up his sleeve because there was no way that he would just let her walk off after today without trying something first. Gambit was a tough cookie to figure out, but his intentions were predictable enough. He had to have some ulterior motive to propose such a too-good-to-be-true idea.

"Hell no, why should I trust you?" she demanded. "You'd hang around me all day, then you'd just be back tomorrow."

"No, honestly. Remy true to his word," he said, crossing his heart. "Just for today. If you see him again tomorrow, you absorb him till he go into a coma."

Disbelief was still written plainly on her face. Did he think she was that gullible? She'd made the mistake of trusting the wrong people before, namely Mystique, and she wasn't going to do so again.

She abruptly stood up and glared down at him. "I don't know what you're playing at, Cajun, but you'd better cut it out before I take off my glove and put you in a coma now."

She turned on her heel to leave, but his words stopped her steps.

"But wouldn't it be a better idea to keep Remy where you can see him instead of letting him wander away to cause trouble for some Caraway fool?"

The sharp look she sent him was enough to pierce through ice. "What was that?"

Remy stood up and smirked. "Got your undivided attention, finally." He reached into his pocket and produced his signature deck of cards. Shuffling them nonchalantly, he said, "Caraway been irritating lately. I say he need to be taken care of soon. Been wanting to for a while now, but what better day than today, when he off by himself at his apartment?"

Rogue was seething as she watched the casual way in which he spoke of messing with Hakan.

"'Course, if Rogue was there to make sure Remy behave, then maybe he wouldn't–"

"All right! Fine! You can hang with me today, but ONLY for today! I'd better not catch you tomorrow or any other time following me around, OR doing something to Hakan, you got that?" she snapped, disappointed with herself at how quickly she'd been forced to give in.

"Oui, cherie. Remy got the message loud and clear," the Cajun said with a triumphant smile.

* * *

Evan wandered into the kitchen to begin his futile search for breakfast. He soon found that the cupboards and refrigerator were almost empty, killing his unrealistic hope for a big plate of bacon and eggs that morning. Not that he could cook, anyway. But at least a Poptart or a bowl of cereal would have been nice – both, of course, nonexistent in the kitchen.

So he grimly settled for a glass of orange juice.

In the middle of pouring it in, someone knocked on the door. Images of the psychotic old women from yesterday filled his head and glued him to the spot. What if they had irons and weed whackers now? They would maim him!

The second knock was more persistent and was accompanied by a kick to the bottom of the door.

_What the hell?_ he thought as he reluctantly put the juice down and approached the peephole with caution.

There was no one there when he looked through.

_Must be some kids playing a joke–_

But a knock sounded again and he pulled the door open, intent on giving the knock-happy idiot a piece of his mind. However, the person who appeared in front of him rendered him speechless.

"WhatamIdoinghere? Goodquestion,Daniels. Ithinkyououghttoknow,though," Pietro said angrily and pushed past him inside.

* * *

A/N: ((sigh)) Just say it. This fanfic is doomed beyond repair. Oh well. I'll do my best to make the last half of it decent. I decided that I'd just get Logan's "idea" over with and return Rogue and Evan to the institute where they belong. I was thinking about bringing a quick end in probably the chapter after next, but I don't know. What do you guys think? 


End file.
